1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, nitride semiconductors are widely used in green or blue light emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes (LDs) provided as light sources in, e.g., full-color display devices, image scanners, various signaling devices, and optical communications devices. Such a nitride semiconductor light emitting device may be provided as a light emitting device including an active layer emitting light of various colors including blue light and green light through recombination of electrons and holes.
With the extension of the applications of nitride semiconductor light emitting devices, research into light sources for general lighting devices and vehicles is being actively conducted. In recent years, research has been extended to high current/high output products using light emitting devices. Therefore, research into improvements of semiconductor light emitting devices in terms of light emitting efficiency and quality is being actively conducted. In particular, light emitting devices having various electrode structures are being developed in order to improve light output and reliability thereof.